


【宇植】囚在手机里的青年

by Panda007



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda007/pseuds/Panda007
Relationships: 宇植
Kudos: 15





	【宇植】囚在手机里的青年

⚠️r18囚禁向，丧病脑洞

(1)

你每天早上都会下意识看一眼手机，看那个被困在手机里的陆东植神色哀戚地拍打屏幕，求你放他出去，然后又被身后的男人抓着脚踝拖回到床上。

接下来的动静对于你这样一个连恋爱都没认真谈过几次的女孩子来说，实在是太重口了。

但是你还是忍不住想去听。

你拿出耳机戴好，听青年上气不接下气的哭喘，听与床晃动的吱呀声交织在一起的肉体/拍打声，和压在陆东植身上的人一边做一边低声说出的粗口。

耳机音效很好，你甚至能从他们接吻时那淫/靡的水/渍声中辨认出他们现在的体/位。

在一切都结束后，你偷偷打开屏幕，发现之前那个男人已经走了，而陆东植失神地趴在床上，好像还在极力忍着什么。

底下的床单被那骨节分明的手攥得一团乱。

他面上还有未散尽的红晕，浑身汗津津的。

陆东植发现你的视线，有些吃力地爬起来，将被子盖好，擦了擦眼泪。

你不太敢看他颤抖的双腿，可是他腿间那嗡鸣作响的声音根本让人无法忽视。

“我……我该怎么帮你。”你硬着头皮开口，实在不知道该如何是好。

你试过直接关机，也试过摔碎手机屏幕，可不论怎样，都无法救出这个被困在手机里的青年，只能眼睁睁看着他被越来越过分地对待——从一开始的拥抱亲吻，上升到现在这种愈发粗暴的形式。

“不要看……不要看我。”陆东植缩成一团环住自己的双膝，“他马上又要回来了。”

(2)

男人果然又回来了。

他把陆东植抱在怀里，掀开他的被子检查了一下，然后在后者的哭腔和哀求中把他压在了身下。

你皱着脸将屏幕放远了一点，视线却始终无法从那布满捏痕的腿根挪开。

陆东植不停挣扎着，可还是被轻而易举地分开双腿，男人拍了拍他挺/翘的臀，将连带着震/动/棒的兔子尾巴拔了出来。

那啵/唧的一声响，实在是淫/靡得过了头。

随着他的进入，你看见陆东植形状优美的背脊一下子沉了下去，他卖力地咬着底下的枕巾，一边哭一边呜咽，却又被身上的男人掰过脸亲吻。

腿间乱七八糟的液/体顺着撞击缓缓溢下，陆东植濒死般地喘息着，像女人一样被重重揉着平坦的胸口，到达了高/潮。

你以为一切都结束了，但其实没有。

瘫软在床上的陆东植又忽然被掐着后腰抱了起来，正对着全身镜。

男人一手环着他的腰，一手抓着他的手，迫使他摸小腹处被抵得凸起的部分，然后又把他抵到窗边。

陆东植侧过脸躲开一连串的吻，却又被身下频率逼得失神，高/潮后的身体最经不得折腾，但是男人却掀起落地的帘子，将他仔细地卷起来。

东植被抬高一条腿狠狠/冲/撞了进去，背脊贴墙，被顶/得高一下低一下的，那紧绷的脚背和抖如筛糠的手，都让你分不清他现下究竟是痛苦还是欢愉。

看着帘幕随着两人动作激/烈摇摆，你终于看不下去了。

你反扣上手机，去洗手间洗了把脸。

满脑子都是陆东植被*到失神的脸。

(3)

偶尔陆东植也会有一个人呆着的时候。

这时你会和他聊天。

你从他口中得知，那个囚禁他强迫他的男人名叫徐仁宇，是他曾经的上司，也是一个精神变/态杀人魔，身犯数起命案。

“他是一个疯子……”陆东植捂着脸喃喃，“他想让我怀孕，他说什么时候怀上他的孩子，就什么时候给我自由。”

“但是男人怎么可能……”怎么可能会生孩子。

话说到一半你终于反应过来，你将屏幕摆好，盘腿坐起来认真开导：“你可以先照着他的意思来，然后找机会逃跑报警啊。”

陆东植苦笑一声低头，你顺着他的视线看去，只见他脚踝处拷着一条金色的细链，一直连到床头。

“逃跑的话，他会打断我的腿的——他一向说到做到。”

这简直是一个死局，在你看着眼前俊秀的男人叹息时，门忽然又开了。

陆东植被吓了一跳，手脚并用爬到床边，却又被勾住腰带了回去。

徐仁宇笑着抬高他的下颚，啃/吻上他的喉结。

“在和谁说话？”

“没……没有谁。”

镜头忽然一转，你这才看见整个房间的布局。

除了那全身镜，房间内还陈列着各式各样的情/趣用品，你说得上名字的，说不上名字的，应有尽有。

除此之外，墙壁四角还各自装着监控，尽职尽责地记录着陆东植的一举一动。

真的是恐怖啊……

在耳机里传来第一声呜咽时，你就放下了手机。

给陆东植最后一点隐私吧。

你对着镜子拍了拍脸，忽然叹了口气。

果然，比起逃出去，还是东植怀孕来得更靠谱一点吧。

(4)

接下来的一周里，你忙得不可开交，在终于有空拿起手机时，房间里已经没有了陆东植的身影。

“应该是逃出去了吧。”你这么自我安慰地想着，心乱如麻之际，忽然发现自己已经不由自主关心起这个素不相识的可怜青年了。

你时刻关注着手机屏幕，可对面始终是一片死寂，你想起“被打断腿”这一可能的结局，心里更是一阵恶寒。

陆东植不会真的出事了吧……

你打开浏览器，发现网上【徐仁宇X陆东植】的话题已经上了热搜。

其他热门的话题还有【陆东植到底怎么样了】，【宇植事件后续】这样的。

你一一点开，发现居然有这么多的兄弟姐妹们都在讨论相关话题——

也就是说，大家都和自己有着相同的经历，都目睹了这一切的一切。

你往下刷着评论，忽然刷到最新的一条。

【姐妹们不要担心啦，东植没事~】

【啊，真的吗？没事为什么不露面？姐妹快说说具体情况！】

【两人已经领了结婚证啦。】

【什么？领证？怎么回事？屋里东植怎么能和这种男人在一起！】

【不然能怎么办，完全是死局啊死局。与其被一直锁着还不如认清现实，诶我在说什么虎狼之词，我面壁我反思我忏悔，鹿崽啊妈妈对不起你。】

【楼上的你这个假粉！居然要面壁反思忏悔！强烈建议大家开除她的粉籍！】

【我先来！C他！C他！C他！】

【打断一下，所以东植这几天不在是和理事度蜜月去了吗。】

【没有啦，只是这几天在加班而已，鹿崽和理事也是要恰饭的嘛。】

【不过说实话，这进度也进展的太快了点吧，到底怎么回事啊。】

【哈哈楼上姐妹你是不是好几天没看屏幕了——说起来这还是我提供的解题思路呢，让东植说爱他。】

【对对对，你没看到理事当时血条清空呆住的样子真是太可惜了——】

【“我爱你”这三个字威力堪比核弹，有望成为年度最佳话题。】

……

你收回视线，心里总算松了口气。

不管结局是什么，只要知道陆东植没事，一切都好。

(5)

“东植啊。”

有时候你是欲言又止的。

你以为陆东植最后妥协只是在稳住徐仁宇，没想到他们居然就这么一直过下去了。

精神变/态毕竟是精神变/态，到时候出了什么事可怎么办。

该逃，还是得逃一下的吧。

所以你犹豫了半天还是开口。

“你不觉得仁宇他，对你而言太危险了吗。”

屏幕前，陆东植抿了抿唇，背后男人依恋地抱着他的后腰，将下巴搭在他肩上蹭了蹭。

“危险吗，只是精神变/态杀人魔而已。”陆东植一把揪开男人摸向自己衣服里的手，语气淡淡，“——他是不会伤害我的。”

“但是……”

陆东植挑起一边唇角：“但是，你就不一定了哦。”

你在屏幕前呆住，忽然觉得眼前的青年有点不一样了。

“开玩笑的啦！”

唇角向上弯起，最后化为阳光的笑容，陆东植眯着眼睛，向后靠去，“我也不会让这家伙伤害到任何人的。”

“哈哈，那、那就好。”你愣了一下随即干笑起来，忽然觉得有点尴尬，便随便又聊了几句，准备关机。

不知是不是错觉，在和东植告别的瞬间，你看见徐仁宇忽然抬眼，冷冷扫了你一眼。

(6)

徐仁宇低头看了一眼显示器，在上面最后一个亮点暗下后扯了扯唇角。

他凑上去一边咬住陆东植通红的耳垂，一边摸向他腿间，把方才一直嗡鸣作响的东西拔了出来。

陆东植浑身颤抖着向后缩，后面又被进得更深了点。

徐仁宇牢牢把他圈在怀里，手向上抚去，揪住他胸/前一点。

“你……你不会伤害她的，对吧？”陆东植咬牙开口，一句话被撞成数段。

徐仁宇哼笑一声。

“可是她好像有点想拆散我们啊，东植？”

“你……你不是说做一次就放一……”

陆东植话说到一半，忽然难以忍受地低头呜咽出声，徐仁宇又笑了，吻了吻东植湿/润的眼尾，将他的腿掰得更开些。

“别担心……”他说。

“我会遵守约定的。”

————————————————————

徐仁宇：我已经掌控了所有人的ip地址，做一次就放过一个宇植姊妹，不同意的话，我现在就宣读死亡名单…

陆东植：你给我闭嘴！


End file.
